Lost Chance
by a small choice
Summary: It wasn't just Lily he loved... Slash. One-Shot Severus/James, hint of Severus/Harry


Author's note: There are male/male situations going on in this fic. If you don't like it, then please don't read. Characters may seem OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Many have thought that Severus Snape was just a greasy old git. Hooknose, greasy hair, with the personality of overgrown bat. Dark, cold, and distant with the possibility of being a traitor to the Light—to Dumbledore. It never occurred to those that Severus had a heart. They were wrong.

Severus had always loved Lily Evans. Not as a lover, but as a friend. Lily had always respected Severus when no one else would. An admirable rival in classes, Severus loved her strength, her warmth, and her smile. A red-haired, green-eyed vision of beauty in a lonely oasis.

The story goes that it was Lily Evans whom he longed for. The story was wrong.

**Flashback**

"_Come on, Sev. Tell me who it is_!" Lily said. It was an early February morning in the Great Hall. Getting in some early studying Lily and Severus had planned a study date. Pulling the second-hand textbooks away from the grease-stained plate, Severus shook his head, "No."

"_But_-" Lily pressed.

"NO."

"_Just_-"

Severus paused and turned to Lily. Putting his hands on her shoulders, "Lily, I'll tell you when I'm ready to." Lily just huffed and started to leave, but not before she threw a buttered roll targeted to the back of Severus's head. Severus just sighed. His right hand drifted into his robe pocket where a Valentine box of chocolates lay. That's right. Today was Valentine's Day. A day filled with love and cupids fluttering all about. A small smile appeared on Severus's face when he thought of giving the chocolates to someone. A certain exceedingly arrogant someone…it certainly took a lot of courage to actually buy the chocolates but just seeing his smile was worth it. It was quite known around Hogwarts that Potter, Black, and Lupin are the most popular, drool-worthy males in Gryffindor. Severus knows that many lust-crazed females at this time decide to bombard the mentioned males with sweets and other…disturbing things with hopes of making several lucky females their girlfriends. It was a week ago that Potter loudly commented that he was a big lover of sweets in Charms class, making a point of staring directly at Evans while saying it. Deciding to leave the box of chocolates nameless Severus didn't care if it made James smile in the end.

Getting up from the Slytherin table, he made his way out of the Great Hall on his way to Potions class. Nearing the top of the staircase, Severus felt a great push from behind. Ink jars crashed to the ground as liquid began to soak into the textbooks and parchment. The chocolates slid out of his pocket and landed in front of Severus's crush.

"What's this Snivellus? Chocolates for your Valentine?" Potter sneered. Severus just bent his head, refusing to look into James's hazel eyes. Hearing the blood pumping in his ears Severus just wish he was back in his Common Room so no one would have to see him blush.

"Ha! As if, who knows if he poisoned them?" Black snorted. Ripping the lid off the heart-shaped box James let a few pieces drop to the ground. Mercilessly, the caramel-filled, white, and strawberry flavored chocolates became nothing under James's sneakers.

"NO!" Severus lunged to keep the other pieces from being crushed only to trap his left hand under James's right sneaker. "Augh!" Severus screamed as James grinded into his slender hand, bruising the soft skin. "Why?" Severus whispered hoarsely. Severus grabbed the front of James's robes, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!". James eyes light up with an eerie light as an evil smirk appeared on his face. Fisting a bunch of Severus's hair, he dragged Severus to the top of the stairs. James leaned toward Severus's ear only to whisper, "Because you exist." With a shove, Severus fell down the stairs with the rest of the chocolates. As each one cracked, Severus's heart cracked as well.

**Flashback ends**

The war against Voldemort had been won. Dumbledore survived and Harry's seventh year draws to a close. Severus had also survived but decided to retire from teaching at Hogwarts. A great party was held in the Great Hall. Sitting under the shade of a tree near the pond, Severus watched the rays of sun glittering in the pond. A warm wind drifted through as Harry made his way toward Severus.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall now Harry? You are the guest of honor."

"Professor-" Harry started. Severus turned toward Harry and smiled, "I'm not a Professor anymore Harry. It's just Severus now."

"Severus." Harry said. Harry liked it. The sound rolling off his tongue comes so easy. An awkward silence took place. Harry slowly took in Severus's face. The skin doesn't seem so sallow anymore. Without potions to create most of his time, Severus's hair looks shiny and full. He doesn't seem as tired and angry as he was, he looks so peaceful.

"It wasn't just your mother whom I loved Harry." Severus said shaking Harry out of his gaze.

"I know." Harry smiled sadly as he recalled the memories he'd seen in Severus's pensieve. "I'm truly sorry for what my father had done-"

"Don't." Severus said. "Don't apologize for your father's deeds. James was James, and you are you."

"But-"

Severus pulled one of Harry's hands to his lips. "Goodbye, Harry Potter." Severus said as he ever so softly kissed Harry's fingers. Severus then made his way back inside Hogwarts.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

Later that night, a hooded figure made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Climbing over the ledge Severus faced the inside of the Tower, and slowly let go. The brightly starlight sky was the last thing he ever saw as his eyelids drifted to a close.

The End.


End file.
